Misconceptions
by NeverSayForeverx
Summary: My first fanfic - When Ash and Misty have one too many arguments, they split and go back to their hometowns. 2 years later Ash realises he needs her and sets off to retrieve her heart from an old enemy who hasn't changed one bit. Pokéshipping. R&R please
1. One Argument Too Many

**Misconceptions**

**DISCLAIMER:** Of course, I do not own Pokémon, any of the characters or any rights to it. I am just a kid with a passion and obsession. So please don't sue me.

(A/N) _Wooow : D, okay. So yeah, my first ever fanfic and i'm quite proud of it. But of course, I'm only 13 years old and I just love writing to an extent that I feel the need to share it with you guys. Hope you like it, and please please pleaaaaaaase reveiw because I love you all (: Even if its flaming. But if it is can you please tell how how to improve in my future chapters / stories. Thank you lovely people._

Ash – 14

Misty – 14

_Italics - _indicates thinking.

---------------------- - indicates a scene change.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter One – One Argument Too Many**

It is been four years since Ash first met Misty and he started his travelling becoming a Pokémon Master and left his hometown of Pallet.

Although meeting a lot of people on their travels, good and bad, the two have been inseparable and the best of friends, most of the time. There was only one thing tearing them apart. And that was the arguing, and the fact that they loved each other dearly, but didn't actually realise just how dearly. Most people would think that when you get older and grow up a bit more, you would grow out of arguing but it was the exact opposite with them. Any slight thing that Ash did seemed to get on Misty's last nerve – vice versa – and it had gotten worse and worse. There would be rowing all day for ages and neither one would give in. They really didn't want to fight but honestly they couldn't help it. It was like a painful obsession.

Misty felt like she couldn't leave and go back to Cerulean because then she would have to put up with her sisters, Lily, Daisy and Violet. That was only maybe a quarter of the story because really, she knew somehow she couldn't leave Ash. How would he get by without her? And how would _she_ get by without _him_? Plus, most of the time she loved travelling with Ash. It meant that she could get closer to him, which she longed for but could see Ash didn't. And if he did – wow he was good at hiding feelings. She loved him like no-one she had ever loved before and could ever love. She really felt and cared for him, ever since she looked into those chocolate brown eyes that day she met him. She just didn't let her feelings through that much. I mean, occasionally she would because she was feeling optimistic and told herself she would say something, give a clue. She wanted to all of the time – but she couldn't. Not yet.

Ash didn't want to necessarily go back to Pallet Town because he really did not want to go and live with his mom, he was older now and sure it was nice to go back sometimes and see how she and Professor Oak were doing, but he didn't want to be there 24/7. He was stuck travelling with Misty and although he liked that a lot and though it was a sort of … privilege, it did have its bad times. Like when they argued for instance. He hated that so much and really wished that it never happened. He just wished she liked him more so that they wouldn't argue. Wished she loved him for that matter. He loved her but never let his emotion through. He never thought about telling her because of the fact that he was scared of rejection. He was scared of what would come from their friendship. I mean, yeah they argued but they temporarily got on about 80% of the time.

Right now, the two have stopped off at an unknown forest – not actually knowing where they were. They had just been camping and Misty has gone off to top up their food supplies with more berries than just the red ones near where they were staying.

"ASH, YOU BONEHEAD!" Misty exclaimed at a confused and quite frankly – scared Ash.

"WAAA! What did I do now?" He replied at her, standing up from his sitting position and backing up just a bit.

His Pikachu had run from the berry he was eating to jump up to its Masters head and sat there comfortably, a front row seat in their latest argument.

"Pika, Pikachu …" It said in low tone.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Ketchum – although you really don't need to 'play'," She said to the boy standing dumbstruck next to her, a completely dense expression on his face which was proving her point well.

"ARGH! I ASKED you to look after Togepi while I go get some berries to eat beside these red ones that taste like sh..."

"Well why couldn't you take the stupid egg?" Ash cut her off completely.

Misty stared at him through narrowed eyes. "Because I needed both of my hands to get our food Ash and I'm sorry for trusting you. God, you're so hopeless. First you get us completely lost in this random forest of freaks with bug Pokémon I don't even want to think about. Let alone see the creepy things," She sat down cross legged on the floor with her head in her hands. She grabbed her Togepi as she sat with a confused look on her face.  
"But obviously you wouldn't care about anything except your own Pokémon, and you.'

"HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! You're to blame too. I believe YOU were the one who dumped me with the map for no reason and YOU were the one who left Togepi here without checking that I was actually listening to you talking. Misty and you know that's not true, I care about a lot of things other than my Pokémon and me. C'mon." He said back to her.

"OH YEAH okay, Togepi could have drowned if she fell into that river. What would you do then? She thinks of you as her father. She loves you, how would that make you feel? And if you claim you care about other things then tell me right now - what else do you care about?" She replied looking straight into his eyes, half hoping she knew what he was going to say – that he would say her.

Ash froze. He didn't know how to reply or what to say. He put a hand behind his head and sighed as he thought.

_'Wishful thinking,' s_he said in her head as she looked up to the pale blue sky, only to let her gaze fall upon Ash again.

"Exactly, I thought that too. Do you know what Ash? I'm so sick of this. Everything I do seems to get on your last nerve. Anything I say just goes straight through your mind, as if I'm not there. I don't _want_ to be just some companion that you don't care about. Be some random girl on the sidelines of your life."

She looked down at the floor and closed her eyes. Her mind was spinning and she could feel salt water in her eyes which only made her wince up her face.

Ash just stood there, and looked at her. He could see how upset she was and felt he needed to say something, to do something. But what could he do? Nothing seemed like it would make any difference.

"I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to end up … hating you."

She got up and sighed, gripping her Togepi tightly forcing it to wail. She held it up to her face and kissed it lightly. She then proceeded to walk to her bag and slid the two straps across her right shoulder.

Ash didn't know what to say. He was speechless. Misty was … leaving? He couldn't understand, didn't _want_ to.

It was excruciatingly painful for him to see her like this. "Myst – please just don't ... please," he started to say but couldn't continue. He hung his head as he even felt small tears welling in his eyes, but blinked them away almost instantly. He wanted to hug her and kiss her and tell her not to go and that he loved her. But it was just not the right time or place because nothing was right about the situation they were in now.

He wanted to tell her she didn't have to go and she could stay with him as long as she wanted. As long as she could take, but he couldn't let her leave. Ash just knew there was no point in saying something like that. He wouldn't change her mind. She was still the same stubborn kid as she was 4 years before. Nothing had changed about that, except the feeling that grew inside them both for the other.

"Pika Pikachu ..." Pikachu whispered into Ash's ear - (you've done it now). He didn't need any Pokémon – especially Pikachu to tell him that.

Misty turned away from him as she brushed her tears away, like she had done all her life. She only needed herself and no-one else; just her. She didn't need love, in fact SCREW LOVE! Her feelings were changing rapidly about him. This was one arguement that she knew was enough. It was a stupid reason, sure. But if he can't admit that he has one inch of care for her, then how is she supposed to carry on with him? She contemplated the pro's and con's of going back to Cerulean City in her head but knew that one overweighed the other.

She also didn't need Ash to see her cry. The last thing she wanted was sympathy from him right now.

"I don't want this arguing and this fighting and ... just ... goodbye … Ash Ketchum."

She then turned around and made her way out of the clearing. The sun was hot on her face and she could feel her skin burning up. She knew that Ash was watching her the whole time and because of it, started running. She couldn't stop. They both knew she was going back to Cerulean City. No matter how much her sisters annoyed her, they were the only family she had left. She continued crying as she ran and didn't care now who saw her cry. The place was deserted anyway.

And with that, the only person Ash felt like he could ever loved, ever care about and the only one he could feel comfortable with had just walked out of his life, and he had no control over it. He dropped onto his knees. He didn't know what to do, who to go to; _where_ to go to. His feelings were buzzing around his body. Ash sat there feeling cold and alone as he let the tears fall from his eyes.

"Pikapi?" The small mouse said.

"I don't know how I'm feeling Pikachu. I don't know what to do. Arghh! I'm so stupid. This is all my fault HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN!" He closed his eyes as he punched the floor then winced as his body told him that was a stupid thing to do. He stood up and grabbed his backpack.

"Guess there's really only one place I can go now." He watched as a couple of Pidgey flew out of a nearby tree and then started walking back to Pallet Town.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(A/N) _Thank you, thank you for reading. Now please reveiw for the goodness of my ego - which is running a little low lately. And like I said, flame if needed. Also good for my ego. I want to know what you think :)_

_Chapter two will be here pretty soon._


	2. The Realisation and the Visitor

**Misconceptions**

**DISCLAIMER:** Of course, I do not own Pokémon, any of the characters or any rights to it. I am just 13 years old. So please don't sue me :)

(A/N)- _Yaay Chapter Dos. :) Read and review please. You know, that button at the bottom. The green one._

Ash – 16

Misty – 16

_Italics - _indicates thinking.

---------------------- - indicates a scene change.

* * *

Chapter Two - The Realisation and the Visitor

_**** TWO YEARS LATER ****_

Ash woke up with a jolt to the dark surroundings of his bedroom. He had been dreaming again. Well, the scene that had unfolded in his imagination was better described as a nightmare then a dream. It was an exact flashback of the day he had lost Misty.

He sat up and moved his hand across his forehead, forcing his hair to push back only to fall back into place. He could feel the cold sweat and sighed,

As his eyes adjusted to the one ray of moonlight pushing itself though his dark, blue blinds of his room, he looked around and stared at the picture-frame on the cabinet next to his bedside.

He got up from the messy sheets, picked up the frame and sat on the edge of his bed and studied the picture. The reflection from the full moon was captured and focussing on one face out of the three of them there. It just HAD to be Misty's.

He pulled the frame to his chest, closed his eyes, and sighed again. He relaxed his whole body and let it drop freely onto the bed.

Ash's eyes shot open as he jumped up from a shock when he felt something bulgy underneath the Duvet covers. He breathed a breath of relief as he saw two pointed yellow and brown ears - followed by a cute round face – stick itself out of the side of the bed sheets.

"Pika Pika!" The now not-so-small electric mouse said.

"No it's not morning yet buddy. I just work up from a … dream again. Sorry for waking you." Ash told its first ever pokémon, as he knelt down beside the bed and rested his chin on it.

"Pikachupi?"

"Yeah Pikachu, the same dream as the one I've been having every night for the past 3 weeks. I just can't stop thinking about that day lately, you know? It's been two years and it still hasn't hit me what I've lost." And it was true, it hadn't hit him.

Almost all the time he was on his own in the house, or he couldn't get to sleep he would think of her and it would make everything worse. He didn't _want_ to, obviously, but he couldn't _help_ it. It wasn't his fault for Goodness sake. His mind and heart knew what he wanted more than he did. Maybe it was some kind of sign?

"Pikachu, Pika Pikapi Pikachu?" It said to its best friend, master and trainer.

Ash's body then flew up onto his feet at the realisation of what his 6-year companion had just said.

"Pikachu! You're right! I **do** need to sort it out. I can't deny what I know. I loved her. And I think I still do. I need to go and apologise; I need to go to Cerulean City Gym. And I WILL … when I'm alive, tomorrow."

Ash calmed down a bit now as his brain remembered it was 2.06AM and he wasn't lively AT all. "Right now I think we both need sleep, alright?" Then he picked up his Pikachu and lay it down by his pillow, got into his covers, and drifted off to a calm, dream-filled sleep.

******************

**_**The day before…**_**

"You may as well give up, kid, you're going to lose," Misty said as she smiled patronisingly at the young trainer in front of her. He was short, skinny, maybe about 12 years old with spiky blonde hair and a black and white baseball cap on.

She had been reluctant to battle the aspiring trainer that day. Mainly because she was just stressed out and up to her ears in requests and work because her sisters had left a week earlier to go on a vacation to an exotic island. They were due back later that day and Misty couldn't wait to have a break. This was one reason, but another was because the kid's cockiness was just overwhelmingly similar to that of someone she knew; or used to know.

Lately a lot of things had been reminding her of Ash. She would battle trainers from all different regions who didn't know when to quit and what they're pokémon needed or what they were going through. No wonder it reminded her of him. Well, back at that age anyway.

She thought about her next attack. "I'm not gonna give up 'till I get that Cascade Badge!" he shouted through gritted teeth. He was on his last pokémon and Misty was still on her first

She shrugged. "Have it your way."  
She took one look at the half-unconscious Squirtle her Azumarill was battling. She didn't need too many 'technical' moves to beat something so – puny.

The Squirtle shook out its last hit, only to fall back down on its front. "C'mon Squirty, you can do it. Just get up, please!" He said. He was ready to run in and grab his pokémon and just get it out of there. It was in unbearable discomfort.

His Squirtle got back up slowly and carefully on its feet and stayed there. "Squirtle Squirt!" The pokémon exclaimed, ready for more battle, although it new inside it wasn't worth it. It felt determined, but new it was already going to be defeated. It was just trying to stay strong for its trainer.

The boy cheered for his Squirtle and then came back to the harsh reality of the Cerulean City Gym leader he was getting badly beaten by.

Misty thought the little pokémon's hard-headed determination was cute, but it was a gym match and she wasn't about to lose. Not in this lifetime. She knew all it needed was a powerful tackle attack.

"Azumarill, finish it off with Tackle," she told it, with her fists in a ball. The trainer opposite her knew there was nothing he could do to help his Squirtle, and that a tackle from a pokémon that strong would knock it flying.

"Squirtle, quick, Water Gun now!"

They both watched helplessly as his Squirtle unsuccessfuly tried to knock the power of the Tackle away with it's Water Gun. Azumarill sprung forward and critically hit the turtle pokémon on its chest. The whole gym was filled with the echo of the impact as Squirtle viciously hit the floor just in front of its trainer.

"Squirtle, mate, you okay?!" He cried in dismay, running in front of it. The small pokémon was out cold.  
"You did great, you deserve a rest now," The trainer said almost whispering, as he pulled out a pokéball and a laser of red light came and swallowed up the Squirtle, disintegrating it into the ball.

He hung his head in defeat when he looked up to see Misty and Azumarill had run around the edge of the pool and were both running up to him. She put out her hand to him. "You did a good job. Maybe next time, eh?" She smiled at him making him blush slightly.

Her dazzle left him quite speechless. When he realised he looked like a fool, he finally said, "Uhhh … yeah! Thanks anyway."

They both shook hands as the boy looked at the redhead with a massive grin on his face. "Y'know, you're a really great leader. I had fun believe it or not. And you're much prettier and better than any of the girls I've battled."

The comment made her giggle and made him blush again. She ruffled his hair with her hands which kind of agitated him, but made him laugh.

"Guess I better get going. I need to train harder if I want that badge. You can count on seeing me again." He said and Misty nodded her head swiftly. And with that, the pair left the pool area.

Misty sighed as she walked into an office/living-type room and plonked her body down on the leather swinging chair by the desk. It had a neatly stacked pile of paper and a light blue laptop turned off next to it. Azumarill walked off by itself like it usually did. It liked wandering around and going for a swim.

She tilted back her head and stared at the ceiling. She then closed her eyes and thought. Thought of something that would uplift her mood and also remind her why she didn't just shut the place down. Ash instantly sprung to her mind and she sighed before she vigorously shook her head trying to rid him from her head.

'_Come on Misty Waterflower. It's been two years. Why are you STILL thinking about him? Forget him,' _she thought, as her mind unsuccessfully tried to overrule her heart.

She slouched further into the chair. "If only it were that simple." She lived so close to him, yet she couldn't even spike up any courage to go and visit him or try to sort it out. Nope – instead she though about him endlessly and was annoyed at herself for doing so.

He called sometimes, occasions like his birthday where even though they weren't travelling, it was polite - and she called her too. Really it was a chance to see the faces they both missed dearly, hear their voices and feel like they were still friends – even though on a much lower level. None of them had called each other since about 8-9 months ago though.

She was sitting there, deep in though when two loud knocks came from the door of the Cerulean Gym. Misty literally jumped out of her seat and then laughed at herself saying "It was only the door."

She got up and jogged to the front of the Gym and opened the large door. Not yet looking outside to see the visitor / challenger, she said in a mutual tone "Hello, Cerulean City Gym Leader, nice to meet … you," she trailed off as she look outside and stared at the familiar face that had just shown up at the door.

She blinked twice and just stared not being able to say anything as her mind worked overtime trying to recapture their last meeting …

* * *

(A/N) - _Right that one was a shorty I guess .. sorry. But still reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, and I will pay back the favour. I don't mind what you say just please do it, it makes me look good. LOL! Yeah .._

_Chapter 3 up soon _


	3. Welcome Back

**Misconceptions**

**DISCLAIMER:** Of course, I do not own Pokémon, any of the characters or any rights to it. I am just 13 years old. So please don't sue me :)

(A/N) - _Omg, like another chapter IN THE SAME DAY :O. I have too much time on my hands, I know. Sorry for the shorty's people BTW. But I quite like this one. I think its ... sweet? Anyway READ ON MY LITTLE PRETTY PEOPLE *stares at you* ... riiight._

_Italics - _indicates thinking or phone calls.

---------------------- - indicates a scene change.

* * *

**Chapter Three - Welcome Back**

She abruptly came out of her thoughts to face him. It had been so long since their last meeting, maybe 6 years? She signalled her hand to say for him to come inside.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" He said to her as his maroon hair glistened in the warm sunshine. He took one step inside and Misty closed the door behind him, not taking her eyes off him.

"R-Rudy? Oh my … yeah. Erm – how? What?" Misty trailed off, a thousand questions running through her mind. How did he get here? Why did he come? Did he want a … battle? _'No that's so stupid Misty he's already a gym leader.'_

She was unaware that she was staring at him. Misty was taking in his features. He was much better-looking now. His eyes were a cold black, but were enough to devour you. He had changed, a lot in some way Misty couldn't understand.

"Actually, I was just on a visit here and though I might check if you were here at the Gym. Why don't we sit down and have a talk." He said to her rhetorically.

She nodded with a smile and walked past him, leading him into the pool area where there were stands and stands of seats. She then walked up a flight of stairs leading into a part of the Gym that no one had ever seen, except for the sisters. This was where they went to relax and chill out. There were rooms up there and Misty practically lived there since she couldn't afford to even pay rent on her own place. The other girls occasionally, but rarely stayed there. They walked into a room which was quite large, with a flat screen TV and 2 wide sofa's. They both awkwardly sat down as the conversations came.

----------------------

Misty calmed down from the fit of laughter she had just been in. "No, no please stop ... I can't – breathe…" she giggled. "Since when did you get funny? I remember you were kind of cocky and arrogant."

"Hey! Not fair. I was younger, and people change," he replied, giving a loving smile. Misty couldn't help but grin at his expression. "So anyway enough about me what about you … you're bound to be with that kid now, what's-his-face? Adam?"

Looking at Misty's puzzled face he laughed, "Joking - Ash."

Misty's expression fell. She stared at the floor and looked away. Rudy could see she was uncomfortable. He was curious to know why she was feeling like this. He didn't take his eyes off her as he moved closer to her on the sofa. He took her hands in his and forced her to look at him. Once she had looked in his eyes, she couldn't look away. Moments passed before Rudy broke the silence.

"Misty, what happened? Why did you get so … depressed when I mentioned A…?"

"DON'T. Just please, don't say his name. I-we don't talk anymore," she cut him off moving to a position on the sofa where she was sitting away from him. He was shocked; they seemed so … close so … happy. After all, she left him for Ash.

"Why not, I though you … you know … liked him."

She blankly looked at him. Her eyebrows burrowed making Rudy apologise. "Sorry, sorry. I could just tell. We all could."

She sighed and turned her whole body toward him again and shook her head. "Well, I thought I did. But I knew he could never love me. We had this whole argument and split. It wasn't even a bad argument; I just got sick of being this random girl in his life. I felt like I wasn't important to him. I could _tell_ he didn't feel the same way. So I left." She could feel tears coming to her eyes and closed them.  
"I came back here and have been thinking of what could have been for two years. **TWO **years. I know I should be over it by now, but I'm not. I just need to forget him somehow, but I can't. Oh, Rudy help me."

Rudy then hugged her passionately on the sofa, embracing her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck.

"Shh, it's okay. You'll get over him. You just need time, and someone to _help_ you forget him. Like me maybe." He then cupped her face in his hands and wiped away the tears.

Then he did something unexpected. He kissed her gently, but powerful enough to put Misty into a hypnotic daze. She felt herself kiss him back, just as tenderly as he was kissing her. She felt herself smile as she snaked her arms around his neck.

She needed that. It was like a signal that told her it was okay to kiss someone, or like someone that wasn't Ash Ketchum. Her mind was at peace finally. She felt like he was a real friend.

After a few more seconds, he pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Misty, come with me…"

She nodded lovingly. He was sure she didn't realise what he had actually said. He repeated the request.

"Misty – seriously, come with me. To Trovita Island. Please … I want you to come with me; to be with me."

On the second time, Misty actually realised what he had said. She looked away from him and dropped her hands from around his neck. He put his hand on her cheek and forced her to look at him again. He then leaned in to kiss her once more but just before they made contact, three voices came shouting at once from the Gym.

"Misty, sis! Like, where are you, we're home!"

It was Lily, Daisy and Violet. The 3 more involved members of the Sensational Sisters. Misty sighed as she got up from her seat. "Erm … should we continue this conversation later?" She looked at her watch. "It's nearly 6.00, how about you stay the night? You can have the spare room here, since I actually live up here."

Rudy nodded and reassuringly smiled at her. He watched as he left the room before his phone rang. It was Mahri.

"Mahri …" he said into the phone evilly.

"_Has she agreed?" _his younger sister said back into the phone.

"Almost, after kissing and comforting her I don't think she'll back down now. This is going better than planned. And all because of that Ash. Haha, guess he _won't _know how lucky he is. She has to come with me. I promise you'll get your big sister soon. Oh, and I'm staying here the night so I'll make sure she realises she loves me now." He laughed.

"_Yay! We never lose do we big brother!" _

"No we don't. I'll be back with her soon." He cut off the phone call and waited for Misty to return.

----------------------

"C-can't … you … help … carry the … bags?" Misty tried to shout at her sisters. She was left to bring in the entire luggage from their holiday.

"Like, sis, we've been on vacation for a week …" Lily started.

"Yeah – it's like, not as easy as it seems to just relax …" Daisy continued

"Yeah." Violet finished.

They all laughed and walked off leaving her on her own.

Misty sighed. "Okay, okay. Whatever." They were already annoying her and they had only been back what: Five minutes?

It was so tempting to just leave them and go with Rudy, but every time she thought like that she felt as if she couldn't. Like there was some barrier stopping her from saying yes. It was a pretty big decision for her to make and she really didn't know what to say.

A part of her wanted to go, because he had reminded her of what it was like to have peace in her mind. He'd made her remember what a kiss felt like. She felt like she knew him so much better now. But then there was the opposite part of her. What if he just wanted to take her in and then throw her out? What if this was all a big joke? There was only one way to find out, but she was scared of that. She was completely torn about what to do.

As she dropped off the luggage, by the stairs, she remembered that Rudy was still there, and was sure her sisters had found him. She quickly ran up to the room only to be stopped in her tracks by Violet.

"Uh, uh, uh," She taunted as she shook her head, her long blue hair shining and glistening. "Like, who's the guy sis? He's kinda cute."

"Err … no one." Misty unconvincingly replied.

Violet looked at the redhead sarcastically and annoyed. "Misty, dear sister. I know something's up, c'mon. Like spill."

Misty sighed. She knew there was nothing she could do. Either they would get it out of Misty, or they would find a way to get it out of Rudy. Sparing him, she told her sister everything. Maybe she could help with the dilemma she faced. Maybe …

* * *

(A/N) - _There you have it! I'm just quickly rushing through these chapters so I can start on my other 'projects' so I apoligize if they are somewhat rubbish. Lol (: Reveiw please x_

_As I say everytime, Chapter 4 soon (:_


End file.
